1. Technical Field
This present invention is directed to a method and system for providing selected content displays to users of mobile electronic devices and more specifically to a method and system for broadcasters to provide a marketing portal presented in the form of displayed customized broadcaster content.
2. Discussion
To improve customer loyalty, retailers have long used affinity based marketing programs. As the delivery of information becomes more important to consumers, many companies focus on providing or locating content for users through the internet. The companies who create content for users are generally known as content producers and the companies who deliver or find content from content producers are generally known as content providers. As users have become more mobile and new technology has been developed, users have a greater selection of mediums through which to receive their content. As users are becoming more mobile, the importance of quickly and reliably reaching these users has increased.
To improve customer loyalty many content providers use affinity based marketing through the internet. Internet based affinity marketing typically uses customizable tools and specialized content. While internet based affinity marketing is widely used, many mobile consumer devices are not readily connected to the internet and have not yet developed a system or method to provide specialized content or other affinity marketing tools directly to the user. For example, radio broadcasters have long been able to provide simple information to radio displays, including song title, artist, genre, station identifications and even in some limited contexts simplified versions of album artwork. Some radio displays include device specific displays, but generally broadcasters have not been able to provide specific content that includes visually displayed advertising, specialized content, and other affinity based marketing information and content. Furthermore, broadcasters of non-internet provided information have not been able to individually provide a displayed look and feel to users, such as through broadcaster specific skins. Therefore, while broadcasters have long been able to visually and interactively provide specialty content and affinity marketing to computers via their websites and specialized content players, traditional broadcasters have not been able to provide specialized content or other affinity marketing services to users of radios, phones with radios, and televisions free from the internet as internal access for many mobile devices is very limited. Furthermore, broadcasters have not been able to provide specialized content and affinity based marketing services directly to vehicles.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method for interactively communicating with mobile systems, and in particular with vehicle radios used by various consumers to provide affinity based marketing services.